Darkness
by Lady Volderine
Summary: Traduction-Remus n’a plus goût à rien. Il erre seul, désœuvré, et en chemin, il se souvient d’instants qui ont illuminé son existence, mais sont également à l’origine de ce qui le pousse aujourd’hui à vouloir commettre ce qu’il pense être l’inévitable.
1. Culpabilité

**Disclamer :**

Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

-------------------------

Comme je le disais en résumé, cette fic est une traduction et donc, ne m'appartient pas. Vous pouvez trouver la version originale sur ce site, publiée sous le nom d'auteur **Fambrena** (titre original : Darkness -_Obscurité_-).

Je me suis attachée le plus possible à respecter le style, la tournure des phrases et les mots choisis, mais divergence de langage oblige, j'ai juste « francisé » certaines expressions pour rendre le texte plus conforme à nos habitudes de lecture. Et, sincèrement, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire !

Ah, et puis dernière chose, les chapitres sont assez longs, alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas trop tarder à me dire ce que vous pensez parce qu'il n'y en a que 3.

_**Introduction**_

_Note de l'auteur :_

Si vous avez visité récemment, vous avez remarqué qu'il y a beaucoup de fics tristes et assez angoissantes sur Remus Lupin. J'ai lu la plupart d'entre elles et, finalement, j'ai aimé ce que j'ai lu (j'ai un faible pour la tragédie et le pathétique). Donc, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une moi-même… ou essayer, du moins. Classée PG, probablement, ou peut-être pas, je ne suis pas très familiarisée avec le système de classement. A vous de juger : il n'y a aucun terme injurieux dans le texte, il est juste déprimant (c'est juste un mot !) et d'une certaine violence, mais pas trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, le point essentiel de cette introduction ennuyeuse est : quand vous lirez ce texte, ne vous dites pas que je suis une folle psychotique et suicidaire. Je ne le suis pas. J'ai juste eu envie d'écrire une histoire un peu triste.

_Note de la traductrice :_

Je préciserai quand même pour les âmes émotives qu'une scène est particulièrement sanglante. Fambrena avait 14 ans lorsqu'elle l'a écrite (elle en a 18 aujourd'hui). Je suppose donc qu'au-delà de cet âge, les descriptions sont censées pouvoir être lues sans heurter la sensibilité mais je devais prévenir !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 - Culpabilité**

C'était encore la pleine lune cette nuit. Je suppose que ça ne veut rien dire pour vous. Bon. Je devine que ça ne doit pas. Je me sens juste obligé de préciser que, pour moi, ça a son importance et je fais probablement une autre erreur en vous l'avouant, comme tant d'autres que j'ai déjà faites. Mais elle n'a plus d'importance, rien n'a d'importance. Aussi, je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment que vous le sachiez parce que le temps que quelqu'un s'en préoccupe, je serai mort. Et je serai heureux.

Quand j'étais plus jeune j'ai envisagé d'avoir recours au suicide. Même tenté plusieurs fois bien que je doive admettre n'avoir jamais réussi. C'était stupide alors, je suppose ; le suicide se produit généralement quand vous êtes jeune, désespéré et que vous ne savez pas où aller. Vous avez la vie entière devant vous quand vous êtes jeune, et il est l'irréfléchi, la seule chose insensée que vous pensez pouvoir faire parce que vous traversez une mauvaise passe. Je ne le recommande pas. Bien, maintenant je suis vieux -plus vieux- et déprimé. Pourtant, je me sens comme lui, quoi qu'il en soit. Assez vieux pour avoir acquis la connaissance, mais assez jeune pour ne pas m'inquiéter de tout. Dans tout les cas : stupide.

J'ai repensé à ça pendant que je rangeais des affaires sur l'étagère du petit appartement dans lequel je vis actuellement, arrangeant les photos défraîchies d'une manière que j'espérais être agréable à celui qui les trouverait. J'ai rassemblé quelques babioles dans un sac déchiré en lambeaux, accroché à un reste de courroie en cuir. J'ai pris particulièrement soin de ma gourde en peau de cerf ; si je la perdais… Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui se produirait si je la perdais.

Cette gourde était un autre testament de mon idiotie incroyable, et peut-être même, de ma naïveté. Ma croyance périmée que les choses pouvaient réellement changer, réellement aller mieux. Pour ça, il aurait fallu que j'ai une vie, une maison. Une famille, en particulier. Mais la vie n'est pas un conte de fées. Les choses justes ne se produisent pas de cette façon. Le prince ne porte pas son château sur un étalon élégant tandis qu'une bande musicale joue en fond sonore. C'est le propre des mythes et des légendes : plaisant à entendre, mais futile de l'espérer. La vraie vie est différente : la princesse est contrainte à un mariage arrangé et ne revoit jamais le prince ; le prince meurt dans un affrontement avec un dragon et la princesse pleure sur son corps ; le prince et la princesse divorcent au bout de trois ans de mariage ; le prince vagabonde avec son cheval tout en trimbalant sa maison vénérée.

_Le prince se transforme en loup-garou et tue la princesse…_

C'est ainsi qu'est la vraie vie. Les fins heureuses dans le monde réel sont rares ; la magie ne s'avère justement pas faite pour réhabiliter la droiture des choses. Les bonnes fées n'apparaissent pas, n'agitent pas leurs baguettes magiques, et ne vous offrent pas une paire de pantoufles de vair qui vous accompagneront jusqu'à minuit. Les bonnes fées elles-mêmes n'existent plus. Leur ordre a cessé ses activités il y a longtemps. Ce n'est plus comme ça.

J'ai dévissé le bouchon de la gourde. A l'intérieur, le liquide était froid et m'a glacé rien qu'à l'idée de le boire. Mais je l'ai fait. J'étais obligé. La potion gluante a glissé au fond de ma gorge et j'ai frissonné, resserré plus étroitement mon manteau élimé sur ma poitrine et tremblé de dégoût absolu. Heureusement, je n'aurai plus à avaler ce _poison_. Et j'aurais donné cher à cet instant pour que ce soit réellement du poison. Il accomplirait si facilement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

--------------

Son nom était Mari. Quel rapport me direz-vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous demandez probablement ce que cela à a voir avec ce que je suis sur le point de vous raconter. Le fait est, ça a bien quelque chose à voir. Pas tout probablement -j'ai fait trop d'erreurs dans ma vie pour envisager ma fin juste à cause de l'une d'elles- mais cela a joué pour beaucoup. Mais revenons-en au sujet : son nom était Mari, et elle était la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde.

Je ne l'ai pas rencontrée à l'école. En fait, si je me rappelle bien, je n'ai jamais rencontré de fille à l'école qui ait éveillé mon intérêt. Bien, bien, j'admets : ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je n'ai jamais rencontré aucune fille à l'école avec qui j'ai pensé avoir la moindre chance. Aussi, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé. Et c'était à mon sens la meilleure des choses à faire. Un jour, je devrais m'étendre plus longuement sur cette philosophie.

Mais je ne le ferais pas, naturellement. J'étais jeune et idiot, et ainsi j'ai pensé que _hé, c'est arrivé à d'autres types, alors pourquoi pas moi_ ? Cette pensée particulière m'a traversé bien après que j'ai assisté au mariage de mes deux plus précieux amis : Lily Evans et James Potter. Un mariage auquel, pour quelque raison, on m'a invité bien que je ne pense pas l'avoir mérité. Et je ne le pense toujours pas aujourd'hui, quand je me remémore ce qui s'est produit. Mais j'ai été invité, et j'ai été transporté de les voir échanger leurs vœux. Ils avaient l'air si heureux ensemble. Ça m'a rendu un peu jaloux mais j'ai également ressenti une sensation merveilleuse. Les mariages ont toujours été en bonne place parmi mon classement personnel des dix évènements les plus importants d'une vie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune mariée avait une cousine (naturellement sa famille entière semblait avoir les cheveux roux). Une fille mince avec une chevelure d'un roux éclatant et portant le nom d'Amarilla. Amarilla Rosemary. Et comme toutes les femmes de sa famille, elle était déterminée et indépendante, avec un sourire suffisant et un esprit vif assorti sa beauté renversante. Je l'ai aimée dès la première fois que je l'ai vue, vêtue d'une robe vaporeuse, se tenant avec la fierté si propre à une demoiselle d'honneur près de l'autel. Ensuite, je ne l'ai plus quittée des yeux. Lors de la soirée après le mariage, mon ami Peter m'a fait remarquer que j'avais eu l'air un peu rêveur pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie. Je devais bien admettre que j'étais d'accord avec lui : j'étais fasciné.

Il n'était pas question que je l'aborde le premier, bien sûr. J'ai toujours été très prudent. Pourquoi une jeune fille raisonnable aurait-elle voulu sortir avec un… _phénomèn_e comme moi ? C'était exactement comme dans les tragédies que je lisais étant enfant : « la belle et la bête ». Inutile de préciser que je n'étais pas _la belle_. Pas plus que je n'ai pensé qu'une histoire aussi merveilleuse que celle d'un roman puisse m'arriver un jour. J'avais trop peur, persuadé que ça finirait mal. Effrayé qu'elle me déteste quand elle découvrirait ce que j'étais. Effrayé de ce qui se produirait si elle m'aimait. Effrayé de ce qui se produirait si ça n'était pas le cas. Et j'errai nerveusement, rêvassant jusque tard dans la nuit, évaluant simplement mes chances. Mais je ne pourrais pas l'aider en cas de problème. Les choses ont été ce qu'elles sont toute ma vie et le seront sûrement jusqu'à ma mort.

J'ai parlé d'elle à mes amis, naturellement. J'ai toujours su que je pouvais aborder n'importe quel sujet avec eux et que leurs conseils étaient habituellement inestimables. Je l'ai fait avec trois d'entre eux : James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Ils étaient les seuls êtres à me soutenir pendant les périodes de doutes. Ils ont su croire en moi. Les premières personnes dont je me sois réellement soucié et en qui j'ai vraiment eu confiance. Et j'avais bien l'intention de compter sur eux pour me donner leurs avis ce soir-là. Eh bien, durant nos divers entretiens, ils m'ont conseillé de me lancer. Mais à l'issue de ces conversations, j'étais toujours réservé. J'ai vite compris que c'était la seule façon de se protéger du monde qui nous entoure aujourd'hui. Mais finalement, j'ai foncé tête baissée. J'ai rassemblé mon courage et je l'ai approchée. Si je me rappelle bien, elle assistait à l'ouverture des cadeaux destinés au bébé de Lily. Je venais d'avaler mon troisième verre et je marchais presque autant de travers que si je subissais une transformation. Cela ma pris une bonne demi-heure pour contenir ma nervosité et avancer jusqu'à elle.

Une fois fait cependant, la conversation a rapidement prit une tonalité plutôt légère qui donnait à peu près ceci :

- Euh, salut, ai-je commencé.

- Bonjour. Vous êtes… ?

A cet instant, j'ai eu la sensation de ne plus avoir de voix. J'ai baissé les yeux sur le plancher, tentant de trouver quoi répondre. Au plus profond de mon âme, je sentais mes amis m'encourager pour reprendre rapidement le dessus sur mes émotions.

- Laissez-moi deviner, reprit-elle. Vous êtes un des amis de James, je présume ?

J'ai incliné la tête en avalant difficilement ma salive.

- …Oui.

- Ainsi, vous pouvez parler ! se moqua t'elle.

- Euh…, mon nom est Remus. Remus Lupin.

- Ah oui, Lily m'a parlé de vous.

Un moment de silence s'instaura entre nous. Je savais que je devais dire quelque chose, mais rien. Cela s'était produit si souvent dans ma vie. Chaque fois que je devais engager un dialogue, rien ne venait et ça m'en coûtait. Ou même pire, mon attitude était pénible pour les autres. Ils n'y étaient pour rien. Mais j'étais bien décidé à ne pas en rester là. Seulement vous saurez tout plus tard donc, revenons-en à notre sujet. Par chance, cet échange n'a pas fini sur une note sinistre ; elle a eu la grâce d'entretenir notre conversation assez longtemps pour me permettre de retrouver mon courage. Puis, elle demanda :

- Alors, que voulez-vous ?

- J'étais… je me demandais si vous accepteriez d'aller voir un film ou faire une ballade demain soir.

Ça y est. C'était dit. Maintenant tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était d'attendre la réponse.

- Si je vous comprends bien, vous… me demandez de sortir avec vous ?

- Oui, ai-je confirmé dans un couinement aussi retentissant que ceux de Peter.

- Eh bien…

Je dois être honnête et vous avouer qu'à cet instant (selon James), j'ai observé les environs en donnant l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Après réflexion, j'ai toujours eu cet air là, mais à ce moment précis ça m'a parut n'être que temporaire. C'est vous dire à quel point je m'émouvais pour un rien.

- Certainement, pourquoi pas, accepta t'elle finalement.

Et boum, j'explosais de joie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais un rendez-vous !

Je ne vous ennuierai pas avec une foule de détails ; vous ne voulez probablement pas les connaître et de toute façon, ils sont assez banals : regardez juste n'importe quel vieux film de Disney et vous comprendrez ce qu'ont été nos rapports. Pour récapituler : nous avons fini par tomber amoureux. Et c'était merveilleux. Pour la première fois dans ma vie désolée, je rencontrais quelqu'un que j'aimais vraiment, dont je m'inquiétais sincèrement.

Pendant une brève période, j'étais heureux. C'était comme d'être expulsé hors des eaux tourbillonnantes du chaos et voir mon premier rayon de soleil luisant sur le rivage d'un fleuve baigné d'une chaleur parfaite, mais avec un sentiment de sécurité artificiel. Je pouvais presque oublier mon autre _moi_, Mr Hyde qui prévalait sur l'inverse de mon Dr Jekyl. J'aurais presque pu en oublier ma philosophie précédente sans amour, aucun immense chagrin, abandonner mon vœu de solitude volontaire.

C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai préféré ne rien lui dire. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'unique raison d'ailleurs. Le fait que j'étais pétrifié à l'idée qu'elle découvre ce que j'étais -ce que je pouvais _devenir_- et savoir qu'elle m'abandonnerait comme le reste du monde l'avait fait avant elle y était certainement pour beaucoup.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement, mais je me suis donc abstenu. J'étais juste persuadé que ça n'apporterait rien de la mettre dans le secret. Pourtant, je devrais le faire un jour et je savais que le plus tôt serait le mieux pour nous deux. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'étais jeune et naïf, et je suppose que mon raisonnement défectueux pouvait se résumer ainsi : aussi longtemps que je ferais attention, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les choses tournent mal. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Si je cachais farouchement mon secret, ma vie pourrait continuer comme elle avait toujours été. Elle se poursuivrait indéfiniment, inchangée, comme une route qui s'étirait devant moi. J'ai refusé de prendre le futur en considération, et je me suis borné à exclure les imprévus qui pouvaient survenir à tout instant. La vérité est que je n'ai pas voulu penser au futur et, parce qu'il était si désagréable à envisager, j'ai privilégié ce qui semblait être la solution de facilité : évité le sujet, tout simplement. J'étais stupide.

Cela s'est produit par une nuit neigeuse de décembre, quelques jours avant Noël, alors que je me tenais sur une étendue limpide, croquante, parfaite étendue de poudre recouvrant le sol. Je me souviens de cette nuit comme c'était hier. La lune brillait, pleine, baignant le paysage d'une lumière argentée et illuminant les membres entrelacés des arbres nus. J'étais dehors dans les bois, me blottissant sous un grand chêne, frappant mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les maintenir chaudes. Je n'avais pas grand-chose sur le dos ; juste une cape ordinaire, en réalité, une robe de sorcier à peine meilleur marché que celles que je portais habituellement.

A cette époque de ma vie, je dois vous dire que notre idylle avait pris une ampleur bien au-delà de mes espérances les plus chères, de mes rêves les plus fous que je n'avais jamais crus possibles. J'écrivais une nouvelle page de ma vie, comme si une barrière se séparait en deux lignes parallèles, et je concevais enfin le temps comme : le présent et le futur. Et à ce moment précis, le présent s'en allait. Quant au futur, je devais finalement me résoudre au fait qu'il était programmé pour se produire.

La bague en était la preuve.

La bague. Je me souviendrai toujours de cet anneau. Attaché à une chaîne autour de mon cou, il était le seul accessoire à la tenue que je portais. Il était suspendu juste là, sur ma poitrine, teintant légèrement sur ma cage thoracique. Vert comme l'écume, exactement la couleur de la robe de Mari. J'ai dépensé toutes mes économies pour cette bague -ce que j'avais mis de côté au cas où-. Mais elle était superbe, presque aussi belle que Mari elle-même. J'étais fier de ce bijou mais aussi, d'une certaine manière, effrayé. J'étais effrayé à l'idée de me mettre à genoux devant elle pour lui faire ma demande. Mille questions tournaient dans mon esprit pendant que je me tenais là dans la neige. Est-ce que j'en serais seulement capable ? Si je le faisais, accepterait-elle ? Et d'une manière plus générale, devais-je le faire ?

C'était une chose de danser nonchalamment et de faire une proposition dans un lieu approprié, sans penser aux conséquences telles que celles qui m'obsédaient lorsque j'étais dans la bijouterie, me demandant si elle allait accepter. Mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile de me dire que je n'avais pas le _droit_ de le faire, peser le pour et le contre, pour savoir si je pouvais prendre le risque de la mettre en danger. Je -ma vie- n'était pas une priorité à cet instant. Après de nombreuses nuits blanches, cependant, c'était décidé : je me lancerai. J'ai envisagé toutes les possibilités et j'étais résolu, après ce soir, je serais fixé. Je la demanderai en mariage.

Mais d'abord, je devais lui avouer ce que j'étais. C'était mon devoir, mon engagement. Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps, malgré mon entêtement et mon angoisse qui pouvaient me faire changer d'avis jusqu'à la toute dernière minute. Elle serait choquée par cette découverte, je le savais, et probablement très en colère contre moi pour lui avoir caché pendant si longtemps. Et elle aurait raison. Je méritais sa colère parce j'avais trahi sa confiance en ne lui disant rien. Une autre erreur. Elle en était capable, j'ai pensé avec un frisson terrifié qu'elle pourrait même me quitter à cause de ça. Mais c'était un risque que j'étais disposé à prendre. Si elle me quittait -mon visage s'empourpra à cette idée-, je l'aurais mérité probablement. Je constate une fois de plus qu'il en a toujours été ainsi tout au long de ma vie : je n'avais que ce que je méritais.

Regardez-moi. J'extrapole encore. Je préfère m'attarder sur ce qui ne s'est pas encore produit parce que ça me hante davantage de penser à quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait. C'est tout moi, ça. Si je suis réellement comme ça, alors je crois que je ne regretterai pas le suicide.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais déjà pensé à tout : j'étais à des kilomètres de la ville la plus proche, près d'un troupeau de cerfs communs qui, je dois bien le reconnaître, maintenait mon esprit occupé tandis que je… _me transformais_. J'étais persuadé d'être seul, bien à l'abri des regards. Du moins je le supposais. La lune a montré le bout de son nez en apparaissant derrière un nuage fugitif. Je me suis mis à trembler en anticipant ce qui allait se passer. Et très vite, j'ai compris. Trop vite. Surtout lorsque j'ai entendu sa voix.

- Rem ? Remus, mon amour, mais que fais-tu ici ?

Je me suis retourné brusquement pour ne pas qu'elle voie mon visage, j'ai saisi l'anneau sur ma poitrine, m'y raccrochant presque pour m'empêcher de crier.

Elle se tenait là, essoufflée dans la neige, à quelques mètres derrière moi. Ses cheveux magnifiques, rougeoyants, encadraient son visage comme une aura d'or. Son souffle s'échappait à travers ses mèches vaporeuses, entourant sa tête comme un halo, reflétant le clair de lune et l'enveloppant avec toute la grâce de l'ange qu'elle était. Elle observa ses vêtements qu'elle avait enfilés à la hâte : une simple cape rayée jetée sur ses épaules, déboutonnée, qu'elle saisit rapidement de la main pour la fermer. Ses yeux vert foncé étaient lumineux et interrogateurs dans la lumière argentée. Ses cils, tachetés de flocons de neige, battirent et elle réitéra sa question, sa tonalité passant d'un souci prudent en une de réprimande douce.

- Rem, tu es fou, que fais-tu dehors en pleine nuit ? Au milieu des bois, à peine vêtu d'une vieille cape ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

Pendant une seconde, j'ai été incapable de lui répondre, ou même de rencontrer son regard fixe posé sur moi. Mais j'ai alors senti ce frisson si familier remonter le long de mon dos.

- Mari, tu dois partir. Maintenant ! ai-je hurlé en reculant un peu plus.

J'ai enroulé plus étroitement les pans de ma cape autour de mes épaules, comme si ce geste me protégerait d'une façon ou d'une autre de l'inévitable.

- Va t'en ! Pars, cours !

- Mais… qu'arrive t'il à ta voix ? s'inquiéta t'elle en avançant vers moi, et j'ai commencé à paniquer.

Dans le ciel, le dernier nuage qui avait dérivé traversa la lune à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. J'étais soudain baigné de la pleine lune blanche, inondé de sa lumière froide.

- Tu dois partir, Mari ! lui ai-je répondu désespérément.

Mes membres redoublaient de tremblements qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le froid.

- Je suis…

Les mots s'étranglaient dans ma gorge, mais j'ai réussi à haleter :

- Je suis un loup-garou !

Elle s'est figée de stupeur. Ses mains, qu'elle maintenait étroitement sur son manteau, sont retombées comme des poids de plomb le long de son corps, et sa bouche s'est entrouverte pour former le mot « loup-garou... ». Elle ne l'a pas prononcé pourtant. Elle n'en a pas eu besoin. La lueur de trahison que je lisais dans ses yeux était bien au-delà de ce que je pouvais supporter et je détournais la tête. Je l'avais dit. Je l'avais finalement dit, et la vérité était trop horrible pour que je soutienne son regard. Sanglotant à moitié, je me suis transformé et me suis sauvé à travers les bois, mon manteau élimé virevoltant comme une ombre derrière moi.

- Rem !

J'entendais son appel rauque et plaintif.

- Cours, Mari, COURS ! lui ai-je crié d'une voix qui ne m'appartenait plus.

Puis, tout a basculé. Une douleur terrible, insupportable, s'est diffusée dans chacun de mes membres, comme mille griffes minuscules qui déchiraient ma chair. J'ai chancelé et trébuché dans mon élan, m'étalant sur la terre dure à hauteur d'un amas de neige recouvert de glace. Le sang -mon propre sang- s'échappait en formant des pointillés sur le sol blanc pendant que je tombais. J'ai essayé de crier, mais ma gorge était trop mutilée pour émettre le moindre son. A cet instant, un hurlement accompagné d'un caillot de sang a transpercé la nuit creuse, il avait jailli hors de moi comme l'eau se fracasse en torrent jusqu'au bas d'une falaise.

J'ai infligé une nouvelle poussée à mes pieds, mais je n'avais déjà plus rien d'un bipède. Mon manteau s'est déchiré et glissait de mon cou qui enflait d'au moins trois fois sa taille. J'ai repris ma marche et j'étais là, prêt à attaquer. J'ai saisi le tissu avec mes mains pour m'en débarrasser. Mes mains.... J'ai baissé les yeux et, mon esprit, où du moins ce qu'il en restait, s'est mit à hurler. L'horreur me submergea à nouveau. Je n'avais plus de mains ! Seulement des pattes, des pattes de loup, avec un long pouce d'une efficacité redoutable. C'étaient des griffes robustes. Excellentes pour déchiqueter, faites pour tuer. Et je m'en servirai encore, cette nuit...

Dans le même temps, une autre partie de moi s'est mise à hurler : non ! J'ai pris la fuite, détalant la queue entre les jambes.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Cette fois, plus que n'importe quelle autre fois, je ne dois pas laisser mon instinct animal prendre le dessus ! Pour Mari, parce qu'il y a Mari, je ne dois pas !

Mais je levais déjà le nez au vent. Il y avait une odeur, là, une odeur délicieuse. Une odeur attirante. L'odeur de la proie effrayée. Je pouvais l'entendre se mouvoir maladroitement dans les bois, son pas de bipède inégal résonnant comme une sirène à travers la nuit immobile. Je pouvais sentir sa sueur et goûter sa peur humide et confuse. Je pouvais même voir son souffle haletant s'élever en fumée au-dessus des arbres, dansant sur le vent. Proie idiote ! me suis-je dit en riant. Absurde de penser pouvoir m'échapper !

J'ai bondi à travers les bois, trottant à bonne allure, comme seul un loup pouvait le faire. J'ai fait volte face à ma direction initiale, suivant maintenant les traces de pas dissemblables qui avaient lentement accompagné ma transformation d'être humain en loup-garou tandis que je marchais...

Et la partie encore sensée de mon âme bataillait toujours. L'esprit qu'avait repoussé le loup combattait pour regagner le contrôle de mon corps, ultime tentative dans l'espoir de stopper ce qui allait se produire. Cet esprit, mon esprit, sanglotait, criait, parlait, tout cela en même temps. Mais en vain.

Cinq minutes m'ont suffit pour repérer ma proie. Un bipède, vêtu légèrement, trébuchant dans la neige. Ses pas mal adaptés faisaient écho sur le tronc des arbres et elle émettait des reniflements étranges et incohérents. Ce rituel consistant à pleurnicher et gémir n'était rien d'autre qu'un signe de faiblesse. Elle était pataude et confrontée aux reliefs accidentés du terrain. Une cible facile.

Tranquillement, furtivement, je l'ai contournée et me suis tapi derrière un arbre. J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, ignorant totalement ma présence. Mes muscles se sont tendus et je me suis lancé.

- NON ! NON !

C'était alors que j'ai vu mon amour pour la dernière fois. Sa beauté brillait toujours, même vue à travers les yeux sauvages et affamés du loup. Elle m'a regardé et a crié. C'était un cri déchirant de désespoir. Elle a hurlé mon nom. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien ! Le loup qui me possédait avait frappé, mais moi, je n'ai pu qu'observer la scène avec horreur, impuissant, pendant qu'elle gisait dans la neige. Je n'ai pu qu'observer mon cou se cabrer dans un mouvement convulsif, mes mâchoires se resserrant ensemble sur sa gorge. Je n'ai pu qu'observer, tandis que le vent sifflait, la neige s'empourprer de son sang et entendre son cri perçant se perdre dans un gargouillis étouffé.

J'ai regardé ses yeux vert émeraude cherchant les miens. Y avait-il de la haine dans son regard ? Douleur ? Pitié ? Trahison ? Même à ce jour, je ne saurai jamais ce qu'avaient été ses dernières pensées. Je l'observais toujours lorsque ces mêmes yeux opacifiés se fermèrent, et elle s'est affaissée immobile dans la neige rouge.

Quelque chose en moi est mort cette nuit. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais quand je me suis réveillé ce matin-là, seul dans les bois, le sang coulant sur mon visage, j'ai su que ma vie avait basculé pour toujours.

Elle s'en était allée. La flamme qui entretenait mon désir de vivre, brûlant vaillamment à l'intérieur de moi, mon inspiration, ma vie, mon amour, s'en étaient allés. Allés pour toujours.

Et tout était de ma faute.

J'étais un meurtrier. Cette prise de conscience n'est pas venue avec le choc du à la découverte de mon crime, comme vous pourriez le penser. Mais, au contraire, elle s'est insinuée peu à peu dans mon âme, dans une sorte de vague lourde et suffocante. Je l'avais tuée… _elle_ ! La seule personne au monde dont je me souciais était morte de ma propre main... _patte_. Quoi qu'il en soit, là n'était pas la question. Elle était morte, et j'étais le seul à blâmer.

Le monde m'a semblé sombre et lourd tandis que je me tenais dans la clarté lumineuse du soleil du matin. Des ondes éclatantes se répercutaient à perte de vue sur la neige, traçant une multitude de chemins autour de moi, mais leur chaleur bienveillante me faisait frissonner. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait projeté une ombre froide et humide au-dessus de ma vie. Une ombre qui anéantissait tout ce qui faisait les instants heureux de mon existence, m'étouffant plutôt, imposant une haine farouche de soi et un profond désespoir.

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire maintenant. J'allais me livrer aux autorités. Quelle que soit la sanction décidée à mon encontre, je la méritais.

Mais avant, j'avais quelque chose d'important à accomplir. A la différence de moi, Mari avait de la famille. Et à la différence de moi, cette famille lui portait une grande affection. Ils, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, devaient avoir le privilège d'être les premiers à savoir. Ce qui rendait cette pensée intolérable était que Mari venait d'une famille que je connaissais. En fait, la cousine de Mari et son conjoint étaient deux de mes plus proches amis. Et maintenant, je me trouvais soudain confronté à la dure tâche de leur avouer le crime terrible que je venais de commettre.

Je voyais déjà la scène d'ici. Je parviendrai tant bien que mal à aller jusque chez eux, apparaissant sur leur seuil : pleurnichant, dans un état épouvantable, ensanglanté, la voix brisée car je devrais leur raconter une histoire qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie d'entendre. Leurs yeux s'élargiraient avec effroi. Je verrai la main de Lily se plaquer sur sa bouche. J'entendrai le halètement de rage de son mari ressentant mon acte comme une trahison, sentirai leurs regards fixes et gênés me dévisager. Seule leur bonté les empêcherait d'exprimer clairement les pensées qui traverseraient leurs esprits à cet instant. Ils en resteraient sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. Trop choqués, je suppose. Trop épouvantés par la monstruosité que j'avais commise.

Puis, leur torpeur se volatiliserait et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se produirait ensuite. Je dirais simplement que, si James choisissait de me réduire en miettes (je doutais qu'il le fasse, c'était une âme généreuse), j'estime que je ne l'aurais pas volé. En outre, ça réduirait la charge de travail des autorités. J'étais un homme mort. Si j'osais même me donner ce titre.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je suis parvenu à progresser à travers les bois jusqu'à la lisière de la ville la plus proche. Durant tout le trajet, j'avais la main serrée sur l'anneau et je le comprimais tellement fort que l'émeraude qu'il contenait a fini par creuser une marque profonde dans ma paume.

J'enchaînais les embardées sur la route. Les voitures -dangereux instruments non-magiques de transport- faisaient de nombreux écarts pour m'éviter et je souhaitais pourtant qu'elles ne le fassent pas. La mort m'était préférable à l'immense douleur que je ressentais. Mais la mort devrait attendre un moment. J'avais une visite importante à rendre. Cela ne changeait rien, quoi qu'il en soit. Elle me retrouverait bien assez tôt.

Traversant les parkings, longeant les magasins, coupant par les pelouses, je courais. Les sorciers comme les moldus s'arrêtaient et m'observaient en détaillant mes blessures, mes vêtements en lambeaux. Je boitais dans la neige fraîchement tombée, me prenant les pieds dans la longueur interminable de ma robe d'où s'écoulait du sang. Mais je pouvais les comprendre : je reconnais que j'avais une allure vraiment étrange.

Tous ceux qui m'ont aperçu, cependant, n'ont pas essayé de m'arrêter. C'était plutôt curieux d'ailleurs car, comme vous le savez probablement, ce n'était pas très prudent de circuler dans un endroit peuplé de moldus, accoutré d'une robe de sorcier. D'autant plus que la mienne ruisselait de sang frais. Mais je ne me suis pas arrêté, et personne n'a osé m'interpeller.

En fait, ceux de mon monde errant les rues à cet instant semblaient bien un plus préoccupés par autre chose, quelque chose d'une grande importance pour laquelle ils laissaient volontiers un sorcier couvert de sang lui donner l'impression qu'il passe inaperçu. Mais j'étais loin de me douter de quoi il s'agissait. Même lorsque je sautais par-dessus une haie et parcourais trois rues supplémentaires, pour finalement tourner au coin de celle où résidaient Lily et James.

C'est seulement à ce moment que je me suis arrêté, regardant fixement ce que j'avais sous les yeux, et mes bras sont retombés mollement le long de mes côtes pour la première fois depuis ma fuite.

Et soudain, j'ai compris. J'ai compris avec une sensation horrible pourquoi les magiciens et les moldus s'étaient rassemblés là, perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

-----------------------------------------------------

Vous voyez, c'est assez sombre mais j'ai trouvé ça tellement beau que j'ai pas résisté.

La suite -que je publierai d'ici une dizaine/quinzaine de jours- est tout aussi émouvante.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Bisous à tous.


	2. Plus de culpabilité

Disclamer :

Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je vous rappelle que cette fic de m'appartient pas. Il s'agit de la traduction d'une fic anglaise : Darkness, fic écrite par Fambrena.

**Vous n'avez pas jugé utile de laisser la moindre review pour le chapitre 1, je publie quand même la suite, mais j'espère sincèrement que l'auteur n'aura pas la mauvaise idée de passer dans le coin pour voir ça…**

-------------------------

**Chapitre 2 - Plus de culpabilité**

Je tentais d'apercevoir la maison de James et Lily et, tout ce que j'ai découvert, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Elle n'était plus. Simplement plus. Dévastée par une force inconnue, ne laissant qu'un amas de gravas à l'endroit où elle s'était jadis dressée.

Pendant que je marchais lentement vers le haut de la rue où le manoir se tenait, j'ai senti mon cœur déjà meurtri s'effondrer sur le sol, comme s'il s'était fracassé à la suite d'un accident.

Un groupe de badauds s'était agglutiné autour de la maison, tels des oiseaux au-dessus d'un toit. Il y avait des photographes, des journalistes, des enquêteurs, des policiers, appartenant au monde magique ou pas. Tous réunis ensemble, considérant la scène avec crainte dans un silence médusé.

Malgré que peu d'entre eux comprenaient réellement ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle destruction, il était évident que tous s'accordaient à dire que seule une force d'une grande puissance avait pu accomplir un tel désastre.

Et il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de l'avoir fait. Seulement une personne disposant d'un pouvoir assez grand pour détruire un manoir entier. Une seule personne qui avait une raison de détester et anéantir la petite mais étroite famille qui avait vécu là...

Cette pensée me frappa avec un choc soudain et glacé. Mais attendez... ils ont peut-être survécu ? Ils doivent avoir survécu ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts, n'est-ce pas ? Non ! Non, ils ne pouvaient pas l'être ! Ils étaient infaillibles ! Protégés ! James m'en avait lui-même parlé !

Mais dans le même instant, je voyais la terrible vérité incrustée sur les visages, emprisonnée dans les expressions tristes et abattues de quelques-uns d'entre eux, et des larmes récentes leur brûlaient les yeux.

James et Lily Potter, mes deux meilleurs amis, étaient morts. Du coup, je refoulais avec un sanglot amer mon intention d'avouer que je venais moi-même d'assassiner Mari. Quand j'y pense, tandis que je commettais un crime, indirectement, j'en commettais un autre. J'aurais pu être là. J'aurais pu l'arrêter. J'étais un loup-garou ! J'aurais pu bondir jusqu'à lui, dévoilant mes crocs blancs scintillants, le tuer sur place, déchirer sa gorge de mes dents pointues, mortelles ! Ou mieux encore, j'aurais maintenu mes mâchoires de fer sur son cou et tenu jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable soit arrivé. Pour le moins, j'aurais pu le blesser suffisamment pour donner à mes amis l'occasion de s'échapper. J'aurais pu sauver James et Lily, j'aurais pu sauver leur fils !

Mais non. Tandis qu'ils donnaient leurs vies pour préserver des idées qu'ils jugeaient sacrées, défendant leur famille et leur amour, je détruisais le mien -le mien et celui des autres…-. Lui déchirant littéralement la gorge, loin de tous, ai-je pensé en ayant encore du mal à le croire.

J'étais pire qu'un simple meurtrier. J'étais un monstre ! Mais ça, je le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Prenant ma tête dans mes mains, j'ai fui cette scène de désolation, bousculant la foule, sentant mes larmes couler entre mes doigts. Les gens se retournaient sur mon passage, le regard fixe dans une sorte de réprimande ou de plainte, mais je m'en moquais éperdument. Je les avais tués ! Mari, et maintenant Lily, James et leur jeune fils ! Je les avais tous tués !

Trébuchant, pleurant, j'ai dévalé la rue aveuglément. Destination : inconnue. J'espérais juste trouver un endroit loin de toute culpabilité, de misère et de douleur. Un endroit où j'oublierais que je venais d'être à l'origine du décès de trois êtres chers et d'un enfant innocent. Un endroit sombre, tranquille.

J'étais fatigué, j'étais choqué et j'avais mal. Tout me submergeait alors. Je me suis mis à courir durant trois pâtés de maison pour finalement m'effondrer au sol, sans connaissance, sur le trottoir...

--------------

Lumière. C'est la première chose que j'ai rencontrée lorsque j'ai à nouveau dérivé lentement vers la conscience. Je l'ai perçue comme un coup de poignard faisant soudain irruption dans mon monde, elle m'aveuglait de son flash lumineux d'une blancheur froide, me ramenant à mes sens avec brutalité. Elle m'éblouissait tellement que j'ai dû cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de pouvoir identifier ce qui m'entourait.

Je regardais fixement un haut plafond blanc, vide, duquel descendaient des murs laiteux également plats. Je me trouvais sur ce qui était le plus susceptible d'être un lit assez élevé, me donnant l'impression d'être bien plus près du plafond que je ne l'étais en réalité. Evidemment, durant les dernières années de ma vie je dormais sur le plancher... J'ai pris prudemment une première inspiration pour goûter cette nouvelle atmosphère et je ne fus ni étonné ni heureux de découvrir qu'il y flottait une odeur de médicaments, l'odeur stérile si habituellement associée aux hôpitaux.

Un hôpital. Merveilleux. Exactement ce dont je n'avais pas besoin.

J'ai gémi en tentant d'étirer mes bras engourdis que quelqu'un avait soigneusement alignés le long de mon corps. Ils se sont déplacés avec une rigidité artificielle et mes muscles, souffrant sous l'effort de la contraction, renvoyèrent la douleur par petites poussées vers le haut de mes épaules. J'étais complètement courbatu, comme si j'étais resté coincé à l'étroit pendant un long moment dans une position qu'il était difficile aujourd'hui de contrarier.

Mes membres étaient meurtris mais j'ai sorti un bras de sous mes couvertures et l'ai presque instinctivement posé sur ma poitrine. Ou pour être plus précis, à un endroit bien particulier de mon torse, un endroit qui m'a semblé étrangement vide.

Mon cœur n'a fait qu'un bond. C'est bien ce que je craignais : mon anneau n'était plus là !

Cette autre découverte a fait ressurgir des souvenirs que j'aurais pourtant bien voulu oublier. De moi, de Mari, de mes amis assassinés... J'ai frissonné malgré que la salle d'hôpital soit agréablement chauffée. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

- Ainsi vous êtes réveillé jeune homme ? Il vous en aura fallu du temps.

J'ai perçu ces mots avec une telle surprise que j'en ai presque sauté hors du lit, ma tête se déportant avec la vitesse et la terreur d'un animal effrayé. Juste là-bas, la femme qui s'était adressée à moi s'avança dans ma direction et dit :

- Calmez-vous, mon garçon. Calmez-vous. Vous êtes hors de danger, inutile de vous agiter comme ça.

C'était une infirmière plutôt jolie, un peu dodue, avec des cheveux brun foncé noués sur ses épaules. Elle portait la tenue traditionnelle des infirmières : une jupe blanche descendait sur ses genoux, un chemisier blanc amidonné et des mocassins de la même teinte. Elle serrait étroitement une planchette sur sa poitrine alors que son autre main tenait un stylo bon marché. Elle le pointa vers moi avant de m'annoncer :

- Vous avez un visiteur.

Ce qui n'était pas pour m'aider à me détendre ; en fait, je resserrais ma prise sur les barres de mon lit, sentant mon visage devenir livide. Un visiteur ? Qui possédant un minimum de bon sens voudrait me rendre visite ? J'émettais déjà quelques hypothèses : la police faisant irruption dans ma chambre d'hôpital avec une meute de chiens (quelle ironie de vouloir se servir de chiens pour m'arrêter !), et des baguettes pointées sur ma gorge tandis qu'ils me lisaient mes droits ; des photographes peut-être, venus lorgner le répugnant loup-garou devenu meurtrier ; ou des journalistes avides d'un scoop à scandale.

Ou, pire encore : un des membres de la famille de Mari. Ils ne porteraient aucune accusation, n'élèveraient pas la voix, je les connaissais. Ils me regarderaient simplement avec tristesse. De ce regard perdu, désorienté, que je connaissais bien. Ils refouleraient leurs larmes en observant fixement l'assassin de leur parente regrettée. Ils plongeraient leurs yeux dans les miens me témoignant un mélange de pitié et de colère tandis qu'ils essaieraient de forger leurs propres opinions intérieurement, reconnaissant pleinement que je l'aimais aussi et que ma peine était sans doute aussi grande que la leur. Incapables de savoir s'ils devaient me détester ou me consoler. Certains seulement de leur immense chagrin, et peut-être du mien.

La police et les paparazzi je pourrai le supporter, mais ça... Oh, si cela se produisait, je jurais que j'en mourrais de chagrin sur place !

L'infirmière me lançait un regard étrange. Je suppose que mon temps de réflexion avait duré longtemps alors qu'à moi, cela m'était apparu très court. En fait, je voyais bien qu'elle attendait ma réponse depuis un bon moment. M'accordant un instant pour me reprendre, j'inclinais la tête en signe d'assentiment et lui répondis à voix basse :

- Très bien. Vous pouvez le laisser entrer.

J'ai été surpris par la façon faible et triste dont ma propre voix a retenti. Cela m'a dérangé. Pendant que l'infirmière se déplaçait vers la porte, j'ai toussoté plusieurs fois dans le mince espoir de retrouver l'oscillation naturelle de ma voix. Puis, il me vint à l'idée que je n'étais peut-être pas très présentable. J'ai fait une tentative pathétique de tapoter mes cheveux ébouriffés pour leur donner une forme reconnaissable, mis un peu d'ordre dans mon lit en me redressant, et passé le revers de ma manche sur mon visage brouillé, sale. Je me sentais malpropre, mais pas autant physiquement que mentalement. L'infirmière a ouvert la porte et reculé d'un pas...

- Monsieur le directeur ?!?

De toutes les personnes auxquelles j'avais pensé pour cette visite, Albus Dumbledore était peut-être celle que j'avais la moins prévue.

Mon vieux directeur était un homme étrange. Non, laissez-moi reformuler ma phrase : un homme _extraordinaire_. Il était l'un des sorciers les moins compris et, pourtant, l'un des plus respectés que j'avais jamais rencontrés. Et il le méritait amplement. Je crois que je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un possédant cet air de... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le décrire... Un _air entendu_ qu'il affichait continuellement. Comme s'il était toujours au courant de tout, même du futur. Et vous savez quoi ? Plus je passais de temps auprès de lui, plus j'étais persuadé qu'il savait réellement tout. Impossible, naturellement, mais une aura si plaisante de confiance en soi l'entourait sans qu'il ne dégage aucune dureté.

Il n'a pas répondu à mon exclamation plutôt brusque. Serein comme toujours, il s'est avancé légèrement dans la chambre, écartant l'infirmière d'un geste vague de la main comme le faisait souvent. J'ai avalé timidement ma salive et déporté mon regard sur la gauche où l'infirmière me scruta ensuite d'un air curieux par-dessus l'épaule de Dumbledore. Mon directeur ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Mais il savait, naturellement ; en fait, il se rendait probablement plus compte que moi de ce qui n'allait pas, mais il était l'une de ces rares personnes disposant d'assez de puissance et de maîtrise pour ne rien laisser paraître. En d'autres termes, la seule manière possible de découvrir ce qui cheminait derrière cette muraille enfermant son esprit était de le lui demander directement, et même en agissant ainsi, personne n'était jamais certain de la réponse. Ce n'était pas surprenant pour le maître qu'il était, évidemment, mais nettement déconcertant dans les situations de ce type : je n'avais pas la moindre préconception de ce qu'il pensait de moi, de ce que j'avais fait, et cet aveuglement, cette ignorance, renforçait le sentiment de crainte qui me tiraillait au plus profond de mon estomac. Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne savais toujours pas à quoi m'attendre lorsqu'il s'est assis sur le bord de mon lit, a ajusté ses lunettes bordées d'or et ouvert la bouche pour la première fois.

Il n'était pas aussi en colère que je le prévoyais.

- Heureux de voir que vous allez mieux, jeune homme.

J'ai eu un frisson de soulagement, je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir assez de grâce pour ne pas se lancer d'emblée dans ce qui serait sûrement une conversation délicate où fuseraient des mots terribles.

- Je vais… mieux que cela n'a été, Monsieur.

J'avais choisi soigneusement ma réponse. J'étais pour ainsi dire déjà dirigé vers le quartier des condamnés à morts, mieux valait donc ne pas promouvoir cette image. Si j'étais reconnu comme étant un meurtrier, je voulais au moins qu'on se souvienne de moi comme un être intelligent.

Dumbledore arqua un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? Oui, je veux bien le croire. Je dois dire que je suis désolé jeune homme, pour tout ce qui s'est produit.

Il est resté silencieux pendant un certain temps. Son regard délavé s'attardait sur mon corps blessé, encore couvert de sang séché par endroits. Ses petits yeux scintillants, investigateurs, me jugeaient. Peut-être se demandait-il de combien d'années j'écoperais à Azkaban ? Ou si j'y échapperais et obtiendrais juste une exécution ?

J'ai fait tout mon possible pour chasser cette pensée amère de mon esprit. Il n'était pas question qu'elle gâche mes dernières heures de liberté. Particulièrement en présence de mon directeur à qui je devais tant et que j'avais, assurément, déjà blessé profondément. _Fort_, me suis-je dit. Sois _fort_. Comme mes amis l'étaient. Comme Mari l'était, avant... avant... Il m'était intolérable de terminer d'exprimer le fond de ma pensée.

Cela m'a pris un peu de temps pour me rendre compte que Dumbledore avait repris la parole. Puisque je ne pouvais pas le regarder directement dans les yeux, je l'ai écouté continuer sans voir l'expression attachée à ses mots. Sa tonalité, au moins, était apaisante.

- J'ai appris de l'infirmière que vous avez été trouvé sans connaissance dans la rue, épuisé et couvert de… de sang.

- Il n'était pas à moi.

J'étais surpris de ne parvenir à prononcer ces mots qu'en sanglotant, les rendant presque inintelligibles.

- Ce sang n'était pas le mien, Monsieur le directeur.

J'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains, mes larmes glissaient avec chaleur le long de mes joues. J'ai senti une main invisible enserrer ma poitrine et les mots que je projetais de prononcer se sont étouffés. Quand j'ai finalement réussi à reprendre la parole, mon intonation n'était pas meilleure que la première fois : râpeuse, gémissante, désespérée.

- Je suis un meurtrier, Monsieur le directeur. Tout juste bon à être jeté en prison. J'ai tué… j'ai tué quelqu'un ! De sang froid ! Je l'ai tuée, _elle_ !

- Doucement, jeune homme.

Sa voix était étonnamment calme malgré la révélation que je venais de lui faire. Mais elle n'influait en rien sur mon état d'esprit qui hurlait comme un loup blessé, sauvage et inconsolable.

- Qui ?

J'ai lentement baissé mes mains sans les quitter des yeux, je les revoyais lorsqu'elles étaient encore recouvertes de fourrure et de sang. Maintenant, elles étaient pâles, une sueur froide y perlait et leur engourdissement était comme une manifestation condensée de ma culpabilité qui s'écoulait entre mes doigts, chaque filet d'humidité emportant avec lui la connaissance du terrible méfait que j'avais commis. Mes lèvres sèches se sont entrouvertes, se fendant dans une sorte de douleur solitaire, comme une seule voix pleurant dans le vent pendant qu'il ondulait au-dessus des champs de blé courbés d'une plaine vide. Le nom, quand il leur a échappé, était seul lui aussi.

- Mari, ai-je pleuré, ou peut-être l'ai-je chuchoté, ou dit du bout des lèvres. Mari…

Je n'ai rien pu ajouter d'autre tant mes larmes étaient encore abondantes et jaillissaient du plus profond de mon âme malgré mon acharnement à vouloir les retenir et cacher mes tremblements. Je m'interdisais le moindre mouvement qui m'aurait pourtant permis d'observer la réaction de Dumbledore à ce que je venais de confesser. Mais, comme auparavant, sa voix resta douce, pleine d'émotion, lorsqu'il prit une longue inspiration.

- Remus…, a t'il dit.

Et rien d'autre. Il a approché sa main pour la poser sur mon épaule et j'ai perçu ce geste comme une chose coupable alors qu'il était timide mais avait pour seul but de me réconforter.

- Amarilla, ai-je murmuré en m'étonnant de retrouver ma propre voix. Elle n'a rien fait pour m'arrêter, cependant, et pour une raison incompréhensible, j'ai continué. Je l'ai tuée lorsque j'étais un loup-garou.

Les mots étaient presque mécaniques. Ils sortaient de ma bouche sans même que j'en sois vraiment conscient -les divagations folles d'un homme également fou-. Ou bête. Je n'étais plus sûr de rien.

- Je l'ai tuée, et quand ça a été fini, j'ai couru le plus loin possible. Juste le temps que je retrouve une forme humaine et c'était pour m'apercevoir que deux de mes meilleurs amis étaient morts. Morts alors que je pouvais sûrement les aider. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Non, naturellement je ne l'ai pas fait. J'étais trop stupide, égoïste et incontrôlable pour le faire. Et puis je me suis effondré au milieu de la rue et ai dû être sauvé par quelqu'un, bien que je ne l'aie pas mérité. J'aurais préféré qu'_il_ ne soit pas là. J'aurais préféré mille fois qu'un train me passe dessus, ou qu'un griffon me réduise en pièces, ou qu'un lion m'ait dévoré, ou toute autre chose pourvu que James soit encore vivant. Ah, mon Dieu, comme j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit ainsi ! Alors je pourrais lui demander de me tuer lui-même. C'est réellement ce que je veux et ce que je mérite. Si seulement rien de tout ça ne s'était produit ! N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi mais pas ça.

Je me suis tu. Sans me rendre compte que je venais de le faire, oubliant même probablement l'identité de la personne à qui je venais de proférer cet aveu, et sans réel souvenir de ce que je lui avais dit exactement. Cela n'avait aucune importance, cependant. J'avais avoué et la question "à qui" n'intervenait pas dans mon esprit. J'avais avoué, et mon destin était maintenant officiellement scellé à la mort que j'avais implorée quelques minutes plus tôt. Je dis que je l'ai implorée parce qu'à ce moment, l'insouciance qui s'attachait au sommeil éternel était la seule chose qui pouvait faire taire ma douleur. La douleur de perdre mes amis, mon amour, et d'une certaine manière, m'être perdu moi-même. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique, pas vraiment. En fait, tout en repensant à ces évènements, j'avais honte d'oser m'accabler ainsi. Mais à cet instant, c'était un supplice mental si puissant qu'il était apparenté au royaume du mal, me coupant le souffle, comme si on m'avait enfoncé un pieu brûlant en plein cœur. J'ai ri de moi intérieurement. De quoi est-ce que je parlais ? Un pieu brûlant ? Je n'étais pas un vampire. J'étais un loup-garou ! Un loup-garou meurtrier, sanguinaire. Un monstre, pas un homme. Ne l'étais-je pas ?

- Remus... Remus... ? Remus… !

Je suis revenu à la réalité. Mon directeur me secouait l'épaule, attentif et consterné. Je me suis repris, j'ai essayé de me rappeler de quoi j'avais bien pu lui parler. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ma bouche s'est ouverte pour tenter d'articuler ce qui aurait dû être des excuses, mais Dumbledore m'a encouragé à ne pas le faire en secouant la tête négativement et a retiré sa main de mon épaule. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui ressemblait à quelque chose entre la pitié et... était-ce du souci que j'y ai vu ?

- Avez-vous un endroit où résider ?

Il a posé la question comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la réponse, et il se peut qu'il ne l'était pas. Après tout, étant un individu étourdi, irréfléchi, jamais je n'avais eu la courtoisie d'entretenir un minimum de contact après mes années passées à Poudlard. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela, mais aucune n'était excusable.

J'ai eu honte soudain de prendre conscience que mon directeur soit si peu informé de ma situation financière -et même mentale- à cet instant et qu'il soit ainsi obligé d'être dans l'ignorance. Il ne méritait pas d'en savoir si peu sur moi. Mais ce manque de communication était l'un de mes principal défaut, naturellement. Comme d'habitude devrais-je dire.

J'ai retourné cent fois sa question dans ma tête en repensant à mon appartement plutôt minable, celui où je ne recevais jamais personne, et lui ai répondu lentement :

- Oui.

- Vous pensez pouvoir y retourner ?

J'ai senti mon estomac se soulever dans mon ventre, et me suis soudainement rendu compte que je n'avais pas mangé depuis... quand était-ce la dernière fois ? Ou dormi, vraiment dormi ? Je me sentais faible, oui, assez faible pour justifier un séjour dans un hôpital. Peut-être devrais-je même éviter de me lever pour subir mon interrogatoire ? A condition qu'il se déroule ici, bien entendu. C'est vrai qu'il était plus probable qu'ils m'interrogent avant que je sois parti. Mais pourquoi Dumbledore me demandait si je pouvais rentrer à la maison ? Ne m'interrogeraient-ils qu'à ce moment-là ?

J'ai frissonné en pensant à ma petite pièce glaciale et aux regards flamboyants, accusateurs, des inspecteurs qui se fixeraient sur moi pendant que je m'assiérais sur le bord de mon petit lit, raide et tentant de chercher des réponses que je ne savais et ne voulais pas savoir.

Je pouvais presque déjà sentir les planches poussiéreuses grincer sous moi, entendre la respiration humide de mes interlocuteurs sifflant comme le feu d'un dragon à travers les fissures des murs. Sentir la tranche glacée des menottes à mes poignets. Oui, c'est à ça que j'ai pensé en regardant la blancheur accueillante de ma chambre d'hôpital, j'aurais préféré rester ici.

Mais alors, j'ai levé les yeux vers Dumbledore et plongé mon regard dans le sien. Il était inchangé : sage, intéressé, et honnête. Innocent. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard en sachant qu'il comprenait ce qui se reflétait dans le mien.

- Je vais bien, ai-je menti.

Puis, après un bref instant de perplexité :

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'on souhaite m'interroger d'abord, Monsieur ?

Il me rendit mon air étonné.

- Vous interroger ? Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui exprimer clairement ma pensée. J'avais le sentiment qu'il savait parfaitement ce qui me tracassait mais il voulait m'entendre exposer ma propre version des faits.

- En vue de mon procès, Monsieur. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier, un idiot, un monstre. _Et je mérite de mourir_, aurais-je voulu ajouter. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, naturellement. Ça aurait été trop stupide, même pour moi.

Il m'a répondu avec un regard étrange que je n'aurais pas pu définir même si j'avais eu un dictionnaire à portée de main et, à ce jour, ne je sais toujours pas quelles pensées venaient de l'effleurer lorsqu'il m'a observé ainsi. Il était chagriné, amusé, attendris, soulagé, tout ça en même temps. Il est resté un long moment à choisir ses mots, comme s'ils se balançaient sur le haut d'une falaise en ayant du mal à se jeter dans le vide.

- Il n'y aura aucun procès, Remus.

J'ai secoué la tête et levé les yeux à hauteur des siens malgré ma réticence persistante à vouloir les rencontrer.

- Comment…, ai-je balbutié dans la confusion. Mais je ne comprends pas, Monsieur. Aucun procès ?

Dumbledore a apposé une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et, dans le même temps, posé son autre main sur la mienne dans laquelle il tenait quelque chose. Embarrassé, j'ai baissé les yeux. Un frisson glacé m'a enveloppé. C'était la bague. La bague que je destinais à Mari. La petite émeraude d'un vert tendre scintillait vers moi comme une larme tombée dans ma paume, apparemment triste et désolée, sa luminosité obscurcie par la douleur qu'elle m'inspirait.

Mon regard s'est perdu bien au-delà de Dumbledore et j'ai tenté de chuchoter quelques remerciements, mais nos yeux se sont à nouveau croisés et j'étais sidéré. Celui de mon directeur semblait fatigué, incommodé. J'ai réajusté ma position et pris l'anneau. Je sentais que je n'aimerais pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

- Non, jeune homme. Il n'y aura aucun procès. Pas plus qu'il n'y aura d'enquête. J'ai parlé avec les autorités et ils sont d'accord avec moi. Vous êtes un homme libre, Remus Lupin.

Il m'a fallu du temps pour assimiler cette information.

Libre. Libre ?

- Non !

Cherchant mon souffle, j'ai fait un bond comme si j'étais animé d'une soudaine énergie. Libre ! me répétait mon esprit avec une sorte de dégoût mêlé de moquerie. Libre ! Je ne peux pas être libre ! Pas après ce que j'ai fait à Mari ! A Lily, à James !

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de sursauter en essayant de ne pas tomber lorsque je me jetai quasiment sur lui comme un animal désespéré.

- Libre ?!? m'écriais-je enfin en rejetant sa main de mon épaule avec colère, mes yeux brûlant de fureur.

J'ai serré mon anneau tellement fort qu'il s'est formé un petit trou au creux de ma paume et je l'observais avec une haine indescriptible. Etant entendu que cette haine, c'est à mon égard que je la ressentais et non au sien.

- Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? Je ne peux pas être libre ! J'ai tué quelqu'un ! J'ai tué quatre personnes ! Je mérite de mourir !

C'était soudain et incroyable mais ça m'avait bêtement échappé. Attitude stupide et irréfléchie comme d'habitude. Je venais de lâcher des mots exprimant si durement mon désir le plus cher d'avoir recours au suicide face à quelqu'un que je considérais comme un ami. Mais j'étais loin de m'attendre à la réaction qui fut la sienne. Même maintenant, en me souvenant de ses paroles, j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il ait pu y avoir un tel bouleversement dans la colère de mon ancien maître. Il s'est subitement levé, comme un étalon réagissant à la détonation inattendue d'un revolver.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ! a t'il hurlé d'une voix si autoritaire que je me suis reculé et n'ai rien trouvé à dire.

Je me suis contenté de fixer son visage d'un air abasourdi.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler ainsi de vous-même, a t'il repris dans une tonalité plus sourde, conscient de m'avoir effrayé. Laissez-moi vous dire, jeune homme, que chaque vie humaine est précieuse et personne -cela vous inclus également-, ne mérite de mourir.

J'ai ouvert la bouche dans une sorte de protestation silencieuse, mais il m'a dissuadé d'intervenir d'un geste vague de la main.

- Vous allez m'écouter, et écoutez-moi bien, jeune homme, et surtout rappelez-vous : vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, un être honorable, intelligent, et tout ce que vous pourrez dire ne changera jamais ce fait. Quant à ce que vous avez fait, nous savons tous les deux que vous ne l'avez pas voulu ni contrôlé. Malgré votre certitude à croire aujourd'hui que la seule façon possible de soulager votre douleur et votre culpabilité est la mort, vous devez vous ressaisir. Refoulez votre haine. La mort n'est pas une justification à la mort. Se tuer ou le vouloir n'apportera rien à votre situation.

Son regard était fixe et franc. La lueur scintillante si habituellement présente dans ses yeux s'en était allée, remplacée par une sorte de sagesse qui, quoi qu'il puisse ajouter, m'embarrassait du fait je n'ai jamais été capable de disposer de la moindre force, du moindre courage. Nous étions face à face et je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état qu'en de rares occasions : celles des périodes sombres. Il était réellement inquiet. Il se sentait vraiment concerné par ma vie -que je le veuille ou pas-, et je le soupçonnais de vouloir me convaincre coûte que coûte que je n'étais pas sans valeur, n'étais pas un monstre, et ne devais en aucune façon désirer la mort. C'était presque comme s'il essayait de me faire dire " je vous crois ", et que ces mots, infusant lentement dans mon crâne, m'inciteraient d'une façon ou d'une autre à comprendre.

Je ne pense pas qu'il y soit parvenu car la phrase suivante que j'ai prononcée était :

- Ça ne fera pas revenir Mari. Ou Lily, ou James, ou leur fils.

Il s'apprêtait aussitôt à répliquer mais une expression étrange a traversé son visage, une sorte de réalisation, une illumination. Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux. Il a alors eu une réaction à laquelle j'étais loin de m'attendre : il a souri.

- Ainsi, vous ne savez donc pas, Remus ? a t'il demandé dans une tonalité presque ravie.

Confondu, j'ai secoué la tête.

- Le fils de Lily et de James. Il a survécu. Il est sain et sauf et réside actuellement chez de proches parents. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi il a été épargné, mais il est vivant. C'est donc une mort que vous ne pouvez pas vous reprocher.

Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que cette nouvelle me fasse avoir une meilleure image de moi. Il pensait, je suppose, qu'elle me déchargerait un peu du poids qui pesait sur mon âme. Et ça aurait dû être le cas. Je me rendais compte que je n'avais assassiné que trois personnes, maintenant. Trois victimes dont une avait perdu ses parents. C'était toujours mieux que d'être responsable de quatre décès, oui, mais cela me soulageait à peine. C'était loin d'apaiser la blessure qui accablait ma conscience. Après tout, c'était sûrement un coup de chance si l'enfant de mes amis avait survécu. Ce n'était en aucun cas le fruit de ma propre grâce, je n'avais fourni aucun effort héroïque quant à la survie de l'enfant : c'était simplement la volonté du destin qui nous impose de prendre les chemins qu'il choisi pour nous tout au long de notre vie. Pourquoi cet enfant devait-il supporter le fardeau que je représentais et moi, avoir la certitude que je lui avais sauvé la vie ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Ses parents étaient morts, et morts ils demeureraient. Puis, je repensais à Mari, dont l'histoire était complètement différente. Celle d'une femme avec qui je vivais, que j'avais aimée...

- Vouloir se tuer ne constituera jamais une sorte de justice personnelle. Qu'importe que vous pensiez qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Dumbledore avait repris son petit sermon, ramenant abruptement le sujet de l'enfant à ma pensée. Il a continué soigneusement, comme si ses mots glissaient sur l'étendue d'un lac gelé, et de manière tranchante :

- D'une façon plus significative, que pensez-vous que vos amis pourraient souhaiter, vous qui leur portez une si grande estime. Avez-vous songé à cela ?

Il inclina la tête avec respect avant de poursuivre :

- Où qu'ils soient à présent, je suis certain qu'ils condamneraient vos intentions d'avoir recours au suicide. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas vos amis ? Si vous refusez d'avoir un minimum de considération envers vous-même, pensez au moins à eux. Restez vivant dans leur intérêt.

- Ils sont morts, ai-je dit doucement, amèrement. Ils n'ont pas d'avis. Et tout est de ma faute.

Je crois qu'il était déçu (je reconnais qu'à cet instant, je me montrais particulièrement obstiné), car sa réponse fut teintée d'une certaine exaspération.

- Très bien, si ce n'est pas pour vous, ni pour eux, alors faites-le pour moi. Je ne veux pas voir une vie encore si pleine d'avenir être gâchée par la fausse idée de votre culpabilité. Vous ne serez pas exécuté, ni ne mettrez fin à vos jours, même si je n'ai pas d'ordre à vous donner.

Me donner des ordres ?! Ce jour-là, je trouvais comique d'être invité à ne pas intenter à ma vie. C'était une situation plutôt unique de se voir conseiller de préserver sa propre vie. Mais était-ce assez unique pour être justifié ? J'ai lancé un regard un peu railleur à Dumbledore, comme une provocation lui demandant d'exprimer ce qu'il entendait par " ordre ". J'avais " ordre " de rester vivant. Hah. Comme si cette injonction me garderait d'échapper au destin que j'implorais ! Et plus qu'implorer, certainement mérité.

Vous imaginez sans peine quelle aurait pu être ma devise à cette énonciation : œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Une mort pour une mort. Ma vie contre sa vie. Mon directeur ne semblait pas voir les choses sous cet angle et, jusqu'à présent, moi non plus. Mais j'y croyais fermement alors, aussi sûrement que je n'ai jamais cru à n'importe quoi d'autre ; et (le choix de mes mots est ironique, car j'avais l'intention de l'être pour les dire), faites-moi confiance, sur ce coup-là : j'étais capable d'être si sournois en ces temps incertains, que les choses auxquelles je croyais m'apparaissaient comme des rochers où je me raccrochais pour ne pas sombrer dans les rapides qu'étaient ma vie. J'étais déjà un meurtrier, ne l'étais-je pas ? Tout le monde était bien parti pour le croire. Et est-ce que, pour s'ajouter à ça, quelqu'un dans l'univers -j'ai ri de moi nerveusement-, pourrait jamais convaincre Dumbledore que je prêterais attention à sa demande ?

" Ordre ", pensais-je en ouvrant distraitement ma paume et observais d'un regard fixe l'émeraude de Mari qui me rappelait ma culpabilité. Ordre. J'ai ri de lui alors -bien que j'en serais incapable aujourd'hui-, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore ait réalisé la futilité du rapprochement que je venais de faire. Ordonner ! A un loup-garou, une créature sauvage, un monstre. Me demander ça à moi ? Hah ! _Ordre_…

D'un redressement brusque du cou, j'ai regardé Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. J'ai souri un peu, une grimace douteuse. Si tout avait été différent j'aurais tenté de ne pas finir sur un échec, j'aurais pu me raccrocher à la certitude qu'au moment des faits, mon esprit n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur mon corps.

Sur ce point, je triomphais un peu. Les mots de mon directeur n'avaient eu aucun impact sur mes plans ou sur l'opinion que je me portais à moi-même. Ses ordres ne seraient pas suivis, j'en décidais ainsi, et la pensée était aigre-douce. Ses ordres seraient transgressés. C'est que, vous voyez, les loups-garous n'obéissent pas aux d'ordres.

--------------------------------------

_Ndt : Cette histoire s'achèvera avec le troisième et dernier chapitre que je publierai d'ici une quinzaine de jour._


	3. Encore plus de culpabilité

Disclamer :

Les personnages et l'univers si particulier d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Je vous rappelle que cette histoire de m'appartient pas. Il s'agit de la traduction d'une fic anglaise : Darkness, écrite par Fambrena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Par respect pour l'auteur, j'avais l'intention de ne pas publier le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire, voire même de la supprimer carrément puisque je n'ai pas obtenu une seule review après un mois et demi de mise en ligne (une pour le chapitre 2 depuis, _l'honneur est sauf _!).**

**Et puis je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de chance, Fambrena passerait dans le coin pour voir ce que pensaient les français de sa fic. Puisqu'ils n'en pensent rien, c'est aussi bien que la façon dont on considère les auteurs étrangers en France fasse le tour de cette belle île qu'est l'Angleterre où nous n'avons déjà pas très bonne réputation.**

**C'est donc avec un petit sourire en coin que je vous jette en pâture cet ultime chapitre dont vous saurez vous bâfrer, j'en suis sûre…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Réponse à mon unique reviewveuse :

**CyCy-Lupin**, et moi donc !! Cela dit, c'est vrai que l'histoire peut paraître banale -encore que les nombreux détails et la richesse du style la fassent, à mon sens, sortir de l'ordinaire-, mais l'émotion qu'un auteur de seulement 14 ans a su faire passer dans son texte ma littéralement scotchée sur place et c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai tenu à la traduire. Ensuite, contrairement à toi, je dirai « _heureusement_ que l'histoire ne comporte que 3 chapitres ! » car franchement, je me serai arraché les cheveux d'avoir bossé deux mois dessus pour rien. Mais t'inquiète, je sens que moi aussi je vais devenir parcimonieuse dans les reviews que j'adressais aux autres jusqu'à présent, y a pas d'raison. lol. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, je t'offre ce dernier chapitre en exclusivité (bien obligée, hein ?), mais c'est avec plaisir…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 - Encore plus de culpabilité**

_Note de l'auteur :_

Bien, voici la troisième et dernière partie. Nous revenons au temps présent alors que le chapitre 2 se déroulait juste après la mort de James et Lily. En fait, nous sommes à l'époque où Harry était sur le point d'entamer sa 3ème année scolaire. Remus a fini son petit retour en arrière et nous le retrouvons comme au début du chapitre 1, reclus dans son petit appartement, malheureux, à l'époque où il envisageait d'en finir avec la vie.

--------------------------------

Mais je m'arrêterai là. Pas parce que l'histoire se termine, non, c'est allé beaucoup plus loin et ce fut de pire en pire, mais parce que maintenant vous connaissez la raison pour laquelle je suis sur le point de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai vainement tenté de donner un sens à ce que j'avais fait. J'ai fini par accepter le fait que mon acte insensé était l'œuvre d'une créature idiote, pardonnable par son manque d'intelligence, ce qui était pourtant complètement déraisonnable. Je m'effrayais juste à l'idée que cela puisse se reproduire, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de raison puisqu'aujourd'hui, je pouvais prendre une potion. Et ainsi, j'essayais de me trouver une excuse pour tout ce que j'avais fait, le bon comme le mauvais. Je me moque de savoir si vous me croyez ou pas, mais c'est ma philosophie.

Je suis profondément désolé de paraître si froid et cruel en disant cela. Je vous dois des excuses. Il n'est pas dans ma nature d'être abject, du moins je ne pense pas. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Mais je le suppose puisque j'ai fini par sortir de ce terrible hôpital sans subir de sanction, puis j'ai assisté au triple enterrement organisé à la hâte et rassemblant tous ceux qui avaient connu mes amis, et que le lendemain, j'ai ensuite découvert avec horreur les titres des journaux m'apprenant que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir été frappé par un destin non mérité.

Ce que disaient les titres ? Je me souviens très bien des titres, pas vous ?

Vous devriez. Ils prenaient à eux seuls la moitié de la première page, les caractères étaient énormes au-dessus de la photo de Sirius :

BLACK, L'ESPION SOMBRE ET MEURTRIER !

COMPLICE DE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM  
A ÉTÉ IMMÉDIATEMENT ARRÊTÉ ET CONDAMNÉ !

Il apparaissait tel un mort-vivant pris sous le flash éclatant d'un photographe. Le dernier de mes amis, le dernier de mes espoirs : un tueur condamné. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? C'était tous une bande de charognes, non ?

Il m'est encore difficile d'y croire. Sirius Black, mon ami, ce garçon intelligent et un peu rebelle aussi, avec ses cheveux décoiffés et son sourire enjôleur était un meurtrier. Le journal indiquait qu'il avait tué treize personnes. Peter, rondelet, continuellement nerveux le petit Peter, l'un de mes trois camarades, était parmi eux.

Je commençais à voir le tableau. D'abord, j'avais perdu James à cause de ma propre négligence ; puis Sirius, mis hors d'état de nuire par les autorités et condamné à un destin il n'a pas mérité ; et pour finir, Peter, pris au piège dans un engrenage de circonstances terribles. Tous ceux que j'affectionnais s'en étaient allés. Hors course ou morts, cela revenait au même. Et dans quasiment tout les cas, c'était à cause de mes erreurs. J'étais maintenant, officiellement -dans la mesure où j'en assumais toute la responsabilité-, seul au monde.

Voyez comme le sort s'acharnait, les journaux ont largement couvert l'évènement de l'arrestation de Sirius mais, naturellement, ils n'ont prêté aucune attention au simple crime d'un fou, d'un loup-garou affaibli. Noyée au milieu d'un immense scandale, la mort de Mari est passée pratiquement inaperçue dans le monde de la magie. Résultat, la moitié de la population ignorait que Sirius n'était pas le seul meurtrier et que plus de quinze vies ont été perdues cette nuit-là. A part Dumbledore peut-être -et certains membres des autorités-, j'étais plaint ou complètement ignoré. Personne ne reconnaissait ma culpabilité. Non, ils étaient tous trop occupés à se soucier de ce qu'annonçaient les titres le lendemain :

ENCORE UNE SOMBRE ÉPREUVE POUR BLACK !

SENTENCE : INCARCÉRÉ À VIE À LA PRISON D'AZKABAN  
SANS MÊME AVOIR ÉTÉ ENTENDU !

Comme vous pouvez le voir, à les entendre Sirius n'obtenait que ce qu'il avait mérité à la différence de moi, bien qu'il n'ait rien fait. J'attends toujours que justice soit faite, j'aurais mieux fait d'aller à Azkaban à sa place. Je pense que je le méritais davantage et, bien que j'arriverais à rééquilibrer la balance de la justice en programmant ma propre mort, je ne crois pas que le suicide soit un substitut suffisant comparé à la torture que Sirius a dû endurer. Cela m'est insupportable rien que d'en parler. Mais je fais ce que je pense être le mieux, et peut-être que cela suffirait.

J'ai soupiré profondément et refermé silencieusement la porte de mon petit studio derrière moi. Le bois décomposé grinçait sur ses charnières rouillées, luttant contre le vent froid qui avait entassé la neige contre la charpente instable. D'un geste ample, j'ai jeté mon sac sur mon épaule -bien que je pouvais tout aussi bien le tenir à la main-, et me suis lancé d'un pas vif à travers la neige et dans les bois, me repérant au bruit lointain de ce que je savais être une route moldue encore imprécise à mon champ de vision.

Quand je m'étais installé pour la première fois dans ma petite maison délabrée perdue au milieu des bois, je n'avais aucune idée de l'existence d'une route à proximité. Et pourtant, elle s'avérait être une providence à mes intentions aujourd'hui ; la vie près de ceux du monde moldu m'offrait une solide protection, comme une barrière efficace qui m'épargnait les préjugés si cruellement ressentis à mon égard par l'esprit étroit des sorcières et sorciers qui s'enfermaient dans leurs convictions et détestaient les loups-garous. Cet isolement me maintenait loin des regards indiscrets. Il m'évitait d'être montré du doigt comme un criminel. Et plus particulièrement, il m'éloignait de ces gens envers qui je me sentais trop coupable pour les affronter. La famille de Mari, par exemple. Sans parler de ça, j'ajoutais dans un frisson glacé, que la route pourtant proche m'avait toujours prémuni des accidents…

A mon insu, la proximité de cette route avait aujourd'hui un certain avantage : elle me fournissait l'occasion rêvée d'accomplir ce à quoi j'aspirais depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Quelque chose que je voulais mais n'avais jamais eu le cran ni la volonté de faire.

C'était la pleine lune cette nuit. Elle était accrochée dans les cieux, aussi pâle et froide qu'elle l'avait été depuis toutes ces années, si semblable au triste jour où je n'avais pas perdu que mon seul amour, mais une partie de moi aussi. Ce soir, le disque lumineux brillait dans un ciel sans nuages, obscurcissant le rideau noir que les étoiles innombrables drapaient distinctement derrière elles. Sa vision me remplit d'une angoisse réfléchie mais inutile. Je changerai le cours des choses ce soir, oui, mais cette fois ce serait pour le meilleur.

Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun nuage, et parce que j'avais pris la potion, ma transformation serait exceptionnellement calme cette nuit. Elle serait juste une petite bénédiction dans l'océan de mes malédictions mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je lui en étais reconnaissant. Pour ça et le fait que, grâce à la potion, je resterais lucide durant tout le processus. J'étais réconforté de savoir que je ne pourrais nuire à personne.

Le breuvage me permit également d'écarter les pans de mon vieux manteau râpé. D'une manière plus essentielle, il me permit aussi de remettre le petit collier sur lequel le bel anneau de Mari était toujours accroché, en dépit de tout. J'avais causé sa mort tout en le portant et il me semblait convenable de mourir de la même manière.

Je parcourais les bois d'un rythme plus rapide à présent, me déplaçant avec l'agilité que seuls les loups possèdent. Mon manteau retombait mollement sur mon corps. Il était si usé qu'on pouvait presque voir à travers, tandis que l'anneau de Mari frappait péniblement contre ma poitrine, comme un rappel de la raison qui m'avait poussé à venir ici.

Puis, j'atteignis la route. C'était une strie désolée de bitume, cernée par les bois tachetés de petits monticules de neige où s'engouffrait l'odeur fétide de l'asphalte et dont les bords étaient souillés d'un amas de neige sale, éclairés seulement par la lumière lointaine des étoiles silencieuses. La route brillait d'une lueur humide, lisse, reflétant le visage de la lune par-dessus le marquage qui pointillait sa surface.

Il n'y avait aucun effluve de pot d'échappement, ni aucun véhicule en vue. Même le brouillard enfumé de résidus qui s'attarde habituellement au-dessus de telles routes s'était doucement dispersé, évanouit à mon nez sensible de loup.

Mais la lune était encore haute et la nuit serait longue avant l'aube. Je pourrais attendre.

J'enjambais la neige polluée pour traverser la route. Mes griffes cliquetaient sur la chaussée humide, faisant écho au cœur de la nuit dans une résonance fantomatique. C'était le seul bruit perceptible. La pleine lune éclairait mon ombre canine comme un projecteur, moulant ses contours fugitifs en travers de la route. On aurait dit qu'elle me poursuivait et que le claquement sec de mes talons n'était que la complainte d'esprits enragés.

- J'ai vraiment choisi une manière hors du commun de me tuer, ai-je pensé en détaillant les environs.

Mais c'était mieux comme ça. En m'isolant ici, il n'y aurait personne pour pleurer sur mon corps. Je n'affligerai aucun parent ; en effet, il était probable que je ne sois jamais identifié par un être accablé de chagrin qui trouverait ma dépouille et donc, il n'y aurait aucun enterrement. Je ne recevrais la pitié de personne. Les loups-garous n'ont pas besoin de pitié.

J'atteignis l'autre côté de la route. Je me retournais une dernière fois, juste pour voir. Puis, après avoir observé les ténèbres de la nuit qui se lovaient autour de moi comme un rideau sinistre, je réprimais un tremblement et m'enfonçais entre les troncs alignés des bois pour me mettre à l'affût. Je me suis raccroché à mon anneau pour me réconforter, et j'ai attendu.

Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à attendre. Avant que deux heures se soient écoulées, mon ouie sensible de loup avait repéré des crissements. Une automobile. Elle était encore loin mais s'approchait plus près de ma position à chaque seconde. J'estimais sa distance et le sens dans lequel elle allait arriver en inclinant la tête. Puis, je bondis pour me placer en conséquence et m'élançais de l'autre côté de la chaussée. En baissant les yeux pour me diriger, je voyais pour la dernière fois mes longues jambes s'agiter pour me faire parcourir la distance de cette moitié de la route. J'ai écarté mon manteau et levé mon anneau juste devant mon nez, où je pourrais le voir jusqu'à ma dernière seconde.

Environ une minute plus tard, je fus ébloui par des phares venant vers moi et j'ai su qu'il était temps.

« Adieu à tous, me suis-je dit. Chacun à votre façon, vous avez été merveilleux avec moi. Votre attention et votre amour sans conditions m'ont énormément aidé à supporter cette vie qu'il m'est intolérable aujourd'hui de poursuivre. Pourtant je n'ai su que rembourser ma dette par la trahison et la mort. Je n'ai pas mérité votre amitié, celle d'aucun de vous, mais vous me manquerez. »

« Au revoir, cher Dumbledore. Vous m'avez accepté quand tant d'autres m'ont rejeté. Vous m'avez donné un futur et un but que j'ai stupidement brisé. Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, et espère que vous ne me détesterez pas trop quand vous découvrirez ce que j'ai fait de vos efforts. »

« Au revoir, Peter. Je m'ennuierai de ton rire et de ta compagnie. Tu seras toujours pour moi cet étudiant soigneux et silencieux. Tu as su me mettre en garde contre moi-même dans les moments difficiles et c'était une joie de t'avoir à mes côtés pendant mes transformations. Tu n'as pas mérité la mort qui a été la tienne, qu'elle soit de la faute de Sirius ou non, je ne jugerai pas. Je sais seulement que je m'ennuierai de toi, mon ami sincère. »

« Au revoir, Sirius. Toi, tu étais l'opportuniste, celui qui savait me protéger des choses terribles comme celle que je suis sur le point d'accomplir maintenant. Je songe fébrilement que je devrais être à ta place ; un homme de ta bonté ne mérite pas d'être enfermé à Azkaban. J'espère que ton naturel optimiste et ton esprit solide apporteront un peu de lumière à cet endroit sinistre. Bonne chance Patmol, mon vieil ami. »

« Au revoir, Lily et James. Vous étiez tous les deux mes meilleurs amis, comme un frère et une sœur pour moi dans votre infinie indulgence. Vous avez toujours été là pour me venir en aide, me fournir une épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer. Vous étiez le couple le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré et j'espère, où que vous soyez, que vous continuerez à être heureux en dépit de tout ce que je vous ai fait. Je mesure toute la chance que j'ai eue de vous avoir à mes côtés pendant toutes ces années et, si j'avais décidé de continuer à vivre, j'aurais aimé voir votre jeune fils grandir. Mais non. J'ai brisé son avenir également, et je ne veux pas le décevoir en lui laissant croire que je peux encore garder la tête haute. Je suis si désolé. »

Je pouvais voir la voiture toute proche à présent. Ses phares projetaient des barres de lumière en travers de la route et dans mes yeux, m'aveuglant littéralement. Elle devait rouler au moins à 100 km/heure.

- Sans doute un jeune imprudent, me suis-je dit avec la sinistre satisfaction de savoir qu'il lui serait impossible de m'éviter.

Et ma dernière pensée fut :

« Au revoir, Mari. Je ne sais pas si tu penses à moi, là haut, dans le ciel (au moins, tu fais partie des anges à présent). Mais je prie pour qu'un jour tu me pardonnes ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il puisse y avoir de la haine en toi, mais si tu choisis de me détester, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Ce serait parfaitement justifié. Mais sache ceci : aussi longtemps que tu me détesteras, que ce soit pour l'éternité ou pas, je t'aimerai toujours. C'est une chose dont je suis sûr. Au revoir, Mari. Je souhaite te rejoindre dans la mort de tout mon cœur. Adieu, mon amour et ma vie. Je m'ennuierai de toi surtout... »

Le bruit de la voiture grondait plus fort à chaque seconde. Cinquante mètres. Puis trente. Puis dix. Je perçus le crissement des pneus tandis que le conducteur m'apercevait enfin, prenant conscience de son erreur. Mais il était trop tard. J'ai souri intérieurement. Une fois de plus. Pour finir, après toutes ces années, j'allais avoir la paix.

J'ai fermé les yeux et attendu que l'impact se produise.

-------------

Minerva McGonagall fit un écart et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle lâcha un juron. La roue de son vieux pick-up Ford venait de heurter quelque chose et elle tendit le cou pour regarder en arrière. La lune était étrangement brillante en cette nuit froide de décembre, éclairant parfaitement la forme immobile étendue derrière elle sur la route. La forme animale qui, il y a quelques minutes, vivait et respirait, gisait maintenant au milieu d'une marre de sang qui s'étalait peu à peu.

- Bravo. Toutes mes félicitations, Minerva, maugréa t'elle. Pour ta première sortie depuis que tu as obtenu ton permis de conduire moldu, tu trouves le moyen d'écraser quelque chose. Merveilleux !

Derrière elle, dans le clair de lune, elle pouvait voir les traces de pneus de son véhicule incrustées en longues brûlures noirâtres sur la chaussée humide. Elles dégageaient une légère brume dans la nuit fraîche, résultat d'un freinage improvisé d'une grande violence.

Se garant sur le bas-côté, Minerva se rua hors de sa voiture.

- Peut-être que je ne l'ai pas tué ? se dit-elle. La _chose_ est seulement blessée ?

Dans ce cas, elle exigerait les soins d'un vétérinaire immédiatement. Avec impatience, elle avança en tentant d'identifier le corps. C'était un animal de grande taille, elle en était certaine à présent. Pendant qu'elle s'approchait encore, elle en détailla plus minutieusement les caractéristiques : un long museau, des pattes capitonnées, des dents pointues cachées sous des babines légèrement retroussées, une queue touffue.

- Un loup. C'est un loup, conclut Minerva en grimaçant.

Un halo de sang entourait déjà le corps canin. Les chances pour que la faible créature ait survécu étaient plutôt minces, presque aussi minces que le loup lui-même. Mais elle vérifierait de toute façon. S'agenouillant, elle posa une main à la base de son cou pour y déceler la moindre impulsion. Au début, il n'y avait rien, et son cœur semblait-il avait cessé de battre. Puis, faiblement, elle sentit une palpitation sous ses doigts. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. L'animal était encore vivant… pour l'instant.

Qu'est-ce qu'un loup pouvait bien faire au milieu de la route ? songea t'elle. Il avait l'air plutôt sain, pourquoi s'était-il aventuré ici ? Mais… Attendez un moment, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Son esprit s'emballa tandis qu'elle repérait quelque chose de luisant sous son pouce, tout près du museau du loup. C'était un objet minuscule fait d'or et de vert. Intriguée, elle se pencha d'avantage et s'en saisit. Elle distingua… un anneau.

Elle nageait maintenant dans une confusion totale. C'était une bague sertie d'une émeraude verte qui se balançait doucement au bout d'une chaînette en métal accrochée autour du cou de l'animal. L'anneau, bien que couvert de sang, scintillait admirablement dans le clair de lune, réfléchissant des ombres couleur de jade sur le visage et les vêtements de Minerva. Elle retourna le bijou dans sa main, tentant de comprendre pourquoi un loup portait un tel trésor.

A moins que...

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. C'était impossible. Comment pourrait-ce être lui ? Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Pas lui !

- Il était désespéré après ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre fille, se dit-elle pour elle-même. Cela l'a détruit, anéanti de culpabilité... Mais il n'aurait jamais eu recours à une telle extrémité. C'est tout simplement impensable. Il ne pouvait pas avoir pris une telle décision !

Pourtant l'anneau...

La pensée devint morbide et Minerva essaya de se reprendre en secouant la tête. Mais déjà, elle se tournait vers le regard toujours fixe du loup. Elle inspecta le corps dans son ensemble en notant maintenant des détails qu'elle n'avait pas perçus sur le moment : le museau était légèrement plus large que celui d'un loup normal, les yeux étaient plus grands, les pattes beaucoup plus longues. Tout montrait effectivement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup ordinaire, tout était nettement plus expressif, tout était étrangement… _humain_…

Minerva soupira tristement, submergée de compassion. Elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de lui maintenant, sans aucun doute possible :

" _Remus_… "

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------

_- Note de l'Auteur :_

Il n'est pas mort ! Yeh ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il en soit ainsi, c'est un personnage trop génial bien que nous ne sachions pas grand-chose de lui, ni comment il a pu obtenir un emploi à Poudlard dans la véritable histoire. Ce qui n'aide pas beaucoup à développer l'imagination…

Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il devait y avoir une suite à cette fic : Minerva aurait conduit Remus à l'infirmerie de Poudlard où il suivrait un traitement médical et se verrait proposer un poste au collège (celui du tome 3), et bla bla, et bla bla. Vous voyez le tableau !


End file.
